


I'll teach you

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, M/M, crying kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise's a awkward virgin and Kasamatsu's trying not to lose his patience</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll teach you

"Keep it down will you? someone might hear us"  
it was the end of another successful practice for Kaijou basketball team and everyone had showered and was making their way home already, all accept the teams ace and captain, it started off with Kise talking to his captain about a new anime that had caught his attention and somehow it ended up with him currently getting a blow job from the captain. 

trying to steady his breathing Kise looked down and saw his usually violent captain on his knees, hands on Kise's hips taking him in his mouth inch but inch, Kise had to bite the back of his hand to keep him from screaming, he didn't expect his first blow job to be in his school locker room let alone from his captain 

"fuuuuck Kasamatsuchii this is too overwhelming right now"  
"shut up and take it like a man Kise"

Kise could feel his knees buckling, he wasn't anywhere near his release yet so this was just pure torturous pleasure, he wanted to come; he wanted to so bad, watching Kasamatsu's mouth slide on and off his dick, slick with saliva plus feeling the vibrations of his moans were too much for him to bare, he had just finished running 30 laps and 2 games he was more then certain he was gonna pass out before his captain could finish him off 

"ah ah senpai please... a little faster"  
it was like Kasamatsu wasn't listen to him in the slightest, he was doing what he wanted to do, like he the urge to give someone a blow job and Kise was the first person he saw 

"Kasamatsuchii- ah! I- listen" 

Kasamatsu removed his mouth from the younger boy and Kise felt a little relived and disappointed, he felt like he had done something wrong and seeing his captains angry face didn't help his theory 

"what's wrong Kise?" 

Kasamatsu had this weird ability to make you feel guilty about something that wasn't your fault, like it was a actual skill and right now Kise felt like he wasn't appreciating his captains work, he wanted to return the favour  
"umm senpai... lemme... err... lemme do you"  
before Kasamatsu could return his mouth back to Kise's dick he looked up at him

"what?"  
"I said... err... lemme do you? I guess" 

Kise felt so embarrassed he couldn't let the sentence "let me suck you off" leave his lips but he wanted to make his captain feel as good as he was feeling right now, Kise pulled him up by his arms and held him by the waist, his knowledge about how to touch others in a sexual situation was non-existent so he wasn't sure if he was doing it right but he was sure Kasamatsu would hit him if he made a wrong move. 

trying to look as sexy as possible Kise narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips, trying to pull off a sexy look for his senpai

"Kasamatsuchii... I wanna taste you?" that didn't sound right at all and Kise mentally slapped himself because he was pretty sure he sounded like the biggest loser on the planet right now and looking at Kasamatsu's face confirmed that he did 

"Kise you look like you're having a stroke why are you pulling that face?"  
feeling completely defeated Kise sighed and plonked himself down on the locker room chairs, he was so unsexy it was beginning to get to him; he could feel the tears starting to surface 

"I'm sorry Kasamatsuchii I'm sorry I don't know how to be sexy I've never done this before I'm sorry I've ruined everything I'm sorry I'm sorry"  
"stop crying you're starting to sound like Touou Academy's Sakurai Ryou" Kasamatsu snapped at him, he wanted to stop crying but once he started all of his feels came pouring out 

"I'm sorry Kasamatsuchii I'm sorry I'm sorry" Kise could feel his nose running and his eyes wouldn't stop producing tears even if he wanted to, he could tell he was pissing off his captain too from the sigh he heard above him 

"don't you normally have a shit load of girls running around you? you've never fooled around with any of them?" 

Kise shook his head violently, he never felt the need to fool around with any of the girls that flock around him at school, he didn't find any of them attractive enough to lose his virginity too nor did he have feelings for any of them  
when Kise finally stopped crying he wiped his eyes and blew his nose on the tissue that miraculously appeared and slumped over with a small sigh

"Kasamatsuchii... i wanna do this with you, honestly I do! but I'm so ill experienced I don't want to disappoint you... I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel" 

when Kasamatsu didn't reply Kise looked up at his captain and saw a faint blush on the older boys face, picking up his gym bag he started to walk towards the door and panic settled within Kise, did he say something wrong? 

"err Kasamatsuchii?"  
"hurry up and shower Kise then meet me after school at my house tomorrow, I'll teach you everything you need and want to know about sex"  
Kise blinked because the information he just receive hadn't completely absorbed yet, what did he mean?

"wait what?"  
"I'll help you out and teach you all  
about sex, from kissing to actual intercourse so when you do actually get yourself a girl you won't embarrass yourself like you did today, now, hurry up and go home it's late"  
he didn't know why but Kise suddenly felt nervous and excited, he still didn't know what Kasamatsu meant but if it involved getting closer to the older boy then he'll take it.  
Suddenly full of energy Kise jumped up and made a salute sign 

"yes sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> to those who actually liked this nonsense they'll be more chapters coming soon~


End file.
